callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: United Offensive
Call of Duty: United Offensive – oficjalny dodatek do pierwszej części Call of Duty wyprodukowany przez Gray Matter Interactive i wydany przez Activision na komputery osobiste z systemem Windows, a później przy wsparciu Pi Studios ukazała się wersja na Macintosha. Pierwotnie wydanie pojawiło się także w Polsce, a jego dystrybucją zajęło się Licomp Empik Multimedia. Jest to rozszerzenie wymagające Call of Duty do poprawnego działania Postacie Amerykanie * Scott Riley – główny bohater kampanii amerykańskiej, kontrolę nad nim przejmuje gracz. * Foley – ważna postać, znana z podstawowej części Call of Duty, jednak walczył u boku gracza tylko podczas misji w mieście Noville. W reszcie misji jedynie objaśnia plany ataku na daną pozycję. * Moody – niższy rangą dowódca. Przeważnie dowodzi drużyną, w której jest Riley (z wyjątkiem ostatniej misji tej kampanii). Tak jak w części podstawowej, był bardzo rygorystyczny w stosunku do swoich żołnierzy. * Anderson – postać drugoplanowa, częsty towarzysz Rileya. Odpowiednik Eldera z części podstawowej. * Ender – postać epizodyczna. Występuje w pierwszej misji, gdzie został ranny podczas ucieczki Jeepem. * Koppel – w misji "Bastogne 2" tłumaczył zeznanie pojmanego niemieckiego oficera. Zostaje w stodole z rannymi. Brytyjczycy * James Doyle – główny bohater kampanii brytyjskiej, kontrolę nad nim obejmuje gracz. Był strzelcem pokładowym w bombowcu B-17. * Gerald Ingram – w podstawowej części gry odgrywał mało znaczącą rolę, gdyż występował tylko w jednej misji. Tym razem Ingram jest jedną z najważniejszych postaci w grze. To bezpośredni przełożony Jamesa. * Van Dyke – holenderski partyzant, zginął podczas nieudanej próby podłożenia ładunków wybuchowych na most. * Goriss – również partyzant. Kieruje niemiecką ciężarówką podczas ucieczki. * Van de Berg, Smith, Janess, De Leeuw – pozostali partyzanci holenderscy. * Luyties, Hoower, Moditch, Denny – brytyjscy komandosi biorący udział w akcji na Sycylii. Luyties cierpiał na chorobę morską. Wszyscy zginęli podczas ucieczki trafieni pociskiem czołgowym. Rosjanie *Szeregowy Jurij Petrenko – główny bohater kampanii radzieckiej, kontrolę nad nim obejmuje gracz. * Sierżant Antonow – dowódca drużyny, do której należy Jurij. Towarzyszył Jurijowi przez całą kampanię radziecką. Nosi mundur komisarza politycznego, co wskazuje że był wcześniej politrukiem, ale nie znosi samobójczych szturmów i troszczy się o swych żołnierzy. * Misza Korolow – radiooperator. Dużą rolę odegrał podczas misji "Charków", gdyż dał artylerii namiary na wrogą pozycję. * Wasilij Kulikow – przyjaciel i stały towarzysz Jurija. * Borys Siemaszko – saper. Wysadził wrogie czołgi podczas ataku na Ponuri. Misje W porównaniu z wersją podstawową dodatek United Offensive wprowadza nową kampanię jednoosobową. Składa się na nią ciąg trzech kampanii: amerykańskiej podczas niemieckiej kontrofensywy w Ardenach, brytyjskiej w trakcie operacji Husky i radzieckiej podczas bitwy na Łuku Kurskim. Kampania amerykańska Bastogne 1 (Bastogne cz. 1) Amerykanie udali się na patrol. Gdy weszli ledwie kilkanaście metrów w głąb lasu, zostali zauważeni przez wroga. Piechotę odparli bez problemu, ale w ich rejon przyjechały trzy czołgi. Ludzie rzucili się do ucieczki, lecz tylko Riley, Ender i Moody dotarli do Jeepa. Nim to uciekali przez las przed przeważającym wrogiem. Z karabinu maszynowego Riley uszczuplił jego siły. Wreszcie trójka dojechała do sztabu, skąd udali się do okopów, prosto na bitwę. Scott obsługiwał lekki karabin maszynowy, strzelał z karabinu wyborowego, a także ostrzelał czołgi z bazooki. Bastogne 2 (Bastogne cz. 2) Amerykanie dzieląc się na trzy grupki ruszyli nocą do kontrataku. Drużyna, w której był Riley, przeszła przez las i dotarła do gospodarstwa, które zajęła w krwawej walce. Moody wysadził dwa niemieckie działa, a dwaj żołnierze złapali wrogiego oficera. Ten powiedział, gdzie przetrzymywani są amerykańscy jeńcy, wzięci poprzedniego dnia do niewoli. Niemiec zaraz potem przywołał kolegów. Stracił życie, a Amerykanie odparli atak. Moody odnalazł jeńców i przydzielił im sanitariusza. Potem grupa ruszyła wesprzeć ludzi Ramireza, którzy zostali przyciśnięci ogniem na skrzyżowaniu. W krótkim szturmie zostało ono zajęta, a niemiecki zwiadowca, który nagminnie wzywał posiłki, zabity. Na końcu Moody zostawił pułapką na niemiecki konwój i zniszczył go doszczętnie. Foy Czołgi przybyły do miasta Foy za wcześnie, stając się idealnym celem dla dział 88mm. Spadochroniarze niemal samobójczo dobiegli do rogatek miasta i uciszyli kaem, a zaraz potem działo. Następnie Amerykanie oczyścili kompleks domów w centrum miasta i odbili kościół. Riley osłaniał z bezpiecznej odległości przejazd czołgów, które wkrótce wyparły wroga z prawobrzeżnego miasta. Ostatecznie ruszyli przez most i okrążyli wroga po drugiej stronie, zajęli jego centrum łączności i przeprowadzili czołgi na drugi brzeg. Noville Spadochroniarze rozpoczęli żmudne oczyszczanie miasto Noville. Szli dom, po domu, a wreszcie zajęli najważniejszy obiekt w mieście - dworek. Ten utrzymali do nadejścia posiłków z powietrza. Kampania brytyjska Bomber (Bombowiec) Doyle, młody lotnik RAF-u, został wysłany nad Europę, aby zbombardować kompleks przemysłowy w Holandii. W czasie dolotu nad cel załoga jego samolotu poniosła starty, musiał on więc biegać od karabinu, do karabinu i zestrzeliwać wrogie myśliwce. Wreszcie samodzielnie zrucił bomby, chwilę później samolot zestrzelono, zginęli wszyscy oprócz niego. Skoczył ze spadochronem. Trainbridge (Most kolejowy) Wiszący na drzewie po skoku spadochronowym Doyle został uratowany przez majora Ingrama i holenderskich partyzantów. Chłopak postanowił włączyć się do walki. Major wysłał go osobiście, by podłożył ładunki wybuchowe na tytułowym moście kolejowym. Partyzanci uciekli do farmy i potem wycofali się poza teren działań. Sicily 1 (Sycylia cz. 1) Doyle został przeniesiony do SAS. Wysłany został na Sycylię. Tam wysadził działa i amunicję do nich w bunkrze wydrążonym w skale w okolicach Cappo-Murro-di-Porco. Komandosi uciekli, ale czołg zabił ich wszystkich oprócz Doyle' a i majora Ingrama. Sicily 2 (Sycylia cz. 2) Doyle i Ingram przemierzając miasto uciekli do portu. Tam zdobyli S-Botta i nim uciekli na okręt HMS Ulster Monarch. Kampania radziecka Trenches (Okopy) Jurij został wysłany w okolice Łuku Kurskiego. Po niebezpiecznej jeździe ciężarówką bronił okopów, zniszczył działa samobieżne i wyprowadził kontratak na wioskę. Ponyri (Ponuri) Jurij i jego koledzy szli przez wioskę Ponuri. Wyzwolili ja krwawą walką o każdy dom i uderzyli na silnie bronioną fabrykę. Kursk Jurij uzyskał przydział do załogi czołgu T-34, w którym stoczył bitwę z niemieckimi wojskami pancernymi. Kharkov 1 (Charków cz. 1) Jednostka Jurija została wysłana do Charkowa. Chwilę po przekroczeniu rogatek miasta Jurij musiał podawać Wasilijowi współrzędne wrogich stanowisk bojowych, a ten naprowadzał artylerię. Potem przyłączyli się do oczyszczania osiedla w centrum miasta. Kharkov 2 (Charków cz. 2) Rosjanie ruszyli na głównego plac w mieście. Gdy zajęli go, ponosząc wysokie straty własne, odparli niemiecki zmasowany kontratak na stacji kolejowej. Broń W Call of Duty: United Offensive są dostępne wszystkie rodzaje broni występujące w wersji podstawowej. Oprócz tego dodano kilka nowych modeli: Stany Zjednoczone * Browning 0.30 cal * Bazooka Wielka Brytania * Webley Mk4 * Sten z tłumikiem Związek Radziecki * TT33 * SVT-40 * DP-28 Niemcy * Gewehr 43 * MG34 * Panzerschreck * Flammenwerfer 35 Pojazdy Call of Duty: United Offensive to pierwsza część Call of Duty, w której trybie multiplayer można używać pojazdów. Są to: Stany Zjednoczone/Wielka Brytania * M4 Sherman * Willys Jeep Związek Radziecki * GAZ-67b * T-34 * SU-152 Niemcy * Horch * Panzer IV * Elefant Ciekawostki *W jednej z misji gdy gracz czyści stodoły wraz z piątką żołnierzy, tylko dwójka z nich może zginąć, szeregowiec Gordon i szeregowiec Freeman. Jest to odniesienie do serii Half-Life. *Ramirez jest czasami błędnie nazywany Ramires. *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny dodatek do serii Call of Duty. *Jeśli wejdziemy w konsole developera i wpiszemy kod wywołujący dowolną misje z podstawki, to bez problemu możemy w zagrać, w tą, jak i następne. Nie będą dostępne nowe bronie z UO (chyba, że użyjemy kodu) będzie za to dostępny sprint. Linki zewnętrzne *Call of Duty: United Offensive na Steamie Galeria 45.jpg|Screen z gry Błąd.png|Błąd w grze. Kategoria:Gry